scryedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crystal
Synopsis The Crystal is a living Alter from the Alter dimension, drawn to the Lost Ground during the Great Uprising. It does not speak, instead merely moaning like a whale. Because it is made of Alter, the Crystal needs to absorb more Alter power just to exist, and accidentally killed Ryuhou's mother and dog during its first search. When Kazuma enters the Alter forest, he meets and does battle with the Crystal, eventually tearing out its backbone. Though this does nothing to the Crystal, the shard of its body evolves Kazuma's Alter to its second level. After being absorbed by Kyouji Mujo, it is used by him to fight Ryuhou, and is defeated by Ryuhou's final Alter form. The Crystal has a white left arm and a black right arm, dubbed "White Trick" and "Black Joker" by Mujo. The arms can transform into drills to attack. The Crystal has the power to control lighting, either condensing it into compact orbs which can be fired as projectiles or using it to restrain its victims. The villain in the manga, Galan Du, is more or less the same entity, though Galan Du can talk and is Martin Zigmarl's Alter in the manga. Appearance The Crystal appears humanoid, made of black, fiery energy covered in bone-like or metallic armor. Its right arm is armored black while its left arm is armored white. On its chest is a red sphere positioned on the left side, a blue sphere on its waist surrounded on either side by armored sections, forming a belt of sorts, and a small, yellow sphere on its forehead. Abilities Electric Pulse: Stretching his palm outwards, The Crystal generates a steel-gray energy sphere with a narrow aura of electricity, bolts flickering across the ball, before projecting them towards an opponent. Effective range is at least a couple dozen meters, with just two spheres capable of severely winding "Shell Bullet" Kazuma. *'Five Finger Pulse': Essentially the same move as "Electric Pulse", except that The Crystal generates five much smaller spheres on each of his fingertips. They appear contain far less concentrated power, but compensate with higher speed and a greater rate-of-fire. Electric Flare: Raising both of his arms above his head, The Crystal unleashes an vertical beam of electricity, which then suddenly expands into an omnidirectional explosion across several hundred meters of terrain. Capable of at least town-busting might by sheer volume destruction. Electric Field: The Crystal can release electrical bolts from his palm, which then "wrap" around a target in a field of voltage, continually electrocuting them for the duration of the technique as they are paralyzed on the spot. White Trick & Black Joker: In mêlée combat, The Crystal primarily attacks by transmuting his arms into a distinctive color pattern: black on the right-hand side, white on the left-hand side. These converted limbs typically function by either unleashing a powerful and sustained electric shock on physical contact, or by being further transformed into high-velocity rotating drills to tear and pierce tough materials. Matter-Energy Conversion: In order to sate his continual hunger, The Crystal is capable of using the traditional "Alter" effect of deconstructing any structures of matter (including living organisms) with the local radius into energetic particles. However, since The Crystal lacks a standard human "master", he can directly absorb the energy into his being and replicates effects independently of other individuals, including regeneration of whole bodyparts and the ability to manipulate his composition from energy to matter whenever he pleases. Energy Drain: The Crystal's ability to absorb energy directly into his being has offensive applications, in neutralizing the energy reserves of opponents and weakening them considerably while empowering himself. Can be used simultaneously with his electrical abilities. Unknown if this only applies to usage of "Alter" energy. Dimensional Travel: The Crystal is capable of opening up individual portals and freely traversing the tunnel into the "Alter" parallel dimension, and travel back into the real world. Trivia *While genderless, the Crystal's humanoid form appears as male. Category:Living alter Category:Characters Category:Characters Male Category:Alter Category:Former Antagonists